


Runways and lust

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BaekYeol - Freeform, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, ChanBaek - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Model Byun Baekhyun, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Teasing, Top Park Chanyeol, chanbaekau, chanbaeksmut, exoau, exosmut, stylist park chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Baekhyun is a very famous model. Everyone wants to work with him and he loves being the star of the situation. Chanyeol is famous stylist, everyone wants his clothes, but unlike Baekhyun he really doesn't like being under the spotlight. When Baekhyun decides to work for him, new things will happen in Chanyeol's life.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is another ff that i originally posted on asianfanfics, it's short, but as i told you i want, one after one, post all my ff also here. For now, since i have exams at uni i'm re-posting my old ff, but as soon as i'm free i'm going to write new ones ;)  
> Please remember that English is not my first language.  
> I wrote this after having been inspired by Baekhyun at Privè event and Chanyeol at Paris fashion week.  
> Enjoy the story ; )

The meeting was at 5 pm. It was half past five and Baekhyun was still there, in a big office, with his manager.

“ I work as model for 4 years and no one, not even the most famous stylists, had never made me wait for them “ said annoyed

“ right, usually you’re the one who makes people wait for you” exclaimed his manager Junmyeon: “ Come on Baekhyun, just 30 minutes, be patient, I’m sure he has a reason for not being here already”

Baekhyun was becoming one of the most requested models. Everyone wanted to work with him. He had the body, the face, he had everything. Stylists loved him because he was perfect with every style of clothes, he could look very manly but at the same time there was something feminine about him.

Baekhyun couldn’t complain about his life. He liked his work, he liked to be loved by so many people, he earnt very well, he had everything he wanted, included partners for wild passionate nights.

Park Chanyeol was living the same, but as stylist. He was becoming famous and famous, actors,models, everyone wanted his clothes.

But unlike Baekhyun he seemed to not enjoing being at the center of the attention too much. He never released interviews, never went on tv, he barely showed up at his own events.

So everything Baekhyun knew about him was just his work.

He was beginning to lose his patience when, through the glass of the office, he saw someone walking toward it. It was a boy, he looked so young, not only for his face and for the glasses that made him look like a college student, but even for his outfit.

Baekhyun smirked thinking that park Chanyeol chose his interns very well, that guy looked cute, but in a sexy way.

“ I swear that if that boy is coming to tell me that Chanyeol won’t come I will…”

The boy just entered the office.

“ hello, I’m very very sorry for making you wait, there was a problem with some clothes for tomorrow, it was an emergency, sorry, really”

Why was that boy talking as if he was the one he was waiting for?

Unless…not it couldn’t be. He knew that Chanyeol was young, but that boy?

“ we have never officially met Mr. Byun, I’m park Chanyeol”

That boy was the famous stylist park Chanyeol?

Baekhyun was speechless.

“ it’s an honor to meet you mr Park. I’m his manager”

Baekhyun felt chanyeol’s gaze on him.

“ are you mad at me for the delay Mr Byun?”

“ just call me Baekhyun”

“ okay, Baekhyun, so I guess I wasted your precious time enough, let’s talk about work”

“ yes, I’m here for that”

Baekhyun was angry, but also still surprised. He was also angry because he wanted to be mad at Chanyeol, but how could he be angry to that cute boy? He would have preferred him to be an old stylist with grey hair, yellow teeth because of cigarettes.

“ tomorrow there will be an event to show the new collection and I want you to be the star of it”

“why me?”

“ can I be sincere Baekhyun? This is not my idea, I mean I just create clothes, my staff thinks about the rest”

Maybe he couldn’t be angry at him but Chanyeol was annoying him a little bit.

“ of course I don’t live under a rock, i know you, I know your work, and I like how you do it, so when one of my workers suggested me that the famous byun Baekhyun was perfect to be the star of the event, well I agreed with him, so here we are”

“ and what do I get from this?”

Junmyeon looked at him. He knew that he used a not very kind tone of voice

“ well you’re famous, but my clothes too, so…”

“ I’m more famous, you know that almost no one knows your face”

“ Baekhyun!” exclaimed Junmyeon

Baekhyun knew that he was being rude but he couldn’t help it. Chanyeol was too cute, but he annoyed him, he didn’t know why.

“ are we playing at who has a bigger dick, mr byun?”

Baekhyun blushed. He didn’t expect Chanyeol to talk to him like that.

“ because I’m sure I could win, anyway, not showing my face a lot is my choice, I prefer a normal life, as I told you I just make clothes, I let the light to people like you. So, will you work for me?”

“ yes, he will” answered Junmyeon.

“ I will” said Baekhyun

“ great, my staff will give you all the info”

“ but at one condition”

Chanyeol looked at him curious.

Shit. He looked so cute, he wanted to kiss those cheeks.

“ talk”

“ at the end of the show you will join me on the runway”

Chanyeol laughed.

“ will you?”

“ why not, I’m in”

Baekhyun was surprised. He didn’t think that it would have been that easy to convince him.

“ what the hell was that Baekhyun? I have never seen you behaving like that, for work” said Junmyeon once in the car with Baekhyun

“ I had to, I don’t know why, but that Chanyeol, looking like a fucking college student, with those cute ears and eyes, he dared to make me wait and then talked like if he didn’t even care if I worked for him or not, he annoyed me”

“ you looked like two teenagers fighting over who had a bigger dick”

“ well I think he won with that Junmyeon, those jeans were tight”

His manager blushed.

Baekhyun couldn’t wait for the following day.


	2. Chapter two

“ are you ready?” asked Junmyeon while opening the door of the car

They were arrived, they were in front of the building of the event. The road was full of celebrities, photographers, fans.

“ I’m ready to shine, as always”

Baekhyun was born for that. He was born to be loved, admired and he loved all that. All the flashes of the cameras on him, photographers and fans calling his name.

He felt good, he felt beautiful.

He was right in front of the big door of the building, the last smiles to the photographers before going in and getting ready for the show, but something, or better someone, had caught all the attention.

The crowd covered his sight, and Junmyeon arrived beside him, telling him to go inside, but he was too curious, who was that celebrity?

Finally when the subject of the attention was in front of him he recognized him.

Chanyeol.

But that looked like another Chanyeol. He couldn’t be the same Chanyeol he met the previous day.

The glasses were gone, the hairstyle was new, his hair were lighter. His outfit had nothing to do with the college student style. He looked like a ceo. Everything in him, from him clothes, the way he walked, his face, his gaze, screamed power. He was hot.

“ Baekhyun, nice to see you again!” he exclaimed when he saw him: “ see you later then, and good luck for the show” he said winking at him.

“ Baekhyun close your mouth and cover your boner, let’s go inside” said Junmyeon pushing him.

“ holy fuck, Junmyeon, did you see him?” he asked, still in shock, while he was getting his make up done.

“ everyone saw him Baekhyun “

“ he was…hot, shit, fucking hot”

“ okay Baekhyun, focus, think at him still as the annoying boy of yesterday”

“ yes but he’s an annoying boy that I’d fuck, Junmyeon”

“ I don’t care about that, first work then you can do whatever you want, okay?”

“ you’re right, sorry, so how do I look?”

His was wearing one of the top outfit of the new collection: black jeans, a white shirt and a blue jacket over it. He had some necklaces around his neck. He looked at himself in the mirror, he liked how he looked.

“ everyone, Chanyeol is coming” said a woman of the staff.

Baekhyun knew he was starting at him, but he couldn’t help it. He looked so good, so powerful. He was smiling and saying good luck to all the models.

“ do you like the outfit I chose for you?” he asked once in front of him.

Baekhyun nodded.

“ even if I’m too…dressed”

He could feel Junmyeon’s sigh. He was flirting and he knew it.

He just wanted to see chanyeol’s reaction.

The stylist smirked and got closer to him. He felt his hands on his neck, then he unbuttoned the first buttons of the shirt.

“ you’re right, you have wonderful neck and collar bones, let’s show them”

Baekhyun blushed and Junmyeon laughed. He knew that he was laughing because usually he was the one who made people blushing.

“ so good luck and see you later” said Chanyeol winking at him.

“ don’t say anything Junmyeon” he exclaimed while his manager was still laughing.

He was the last model. He enjoyed every single moment on that runway. Everyone there was looking at him, admiring him and he loved that.

Few minutes later all the other models reached him.

“ let’s welcome the man who created all this, ladies and gentlemen park Chanyeol is here with us” said the host of the show, and the stylist appeared.

Baekhyun, who was used to be at the center of the attention, saw immediately that Chanyeol wasn’t like him. Under that bright smile he could clearly see that he didn’t want to be there. But the was there, he was there because he asked for it.

“ Baekhyun it was a pleasure working with you, see you later at the after party then” said one of the models.

Baekhyun loved after parties and couldn’t wait for it.

He was looking for Junmyeon when he bumped into Chanyeol.

“ mr byun, great work on that runway”

“ thank you, so ready for the after party, mr park?”

“ what? No no, I won’t go to the after party”

“ it’s the after party for your show and you won’t be there?”

“ did you forget who I am? I agreed to appear after the end of the show just because a very demanding model asked me”

“ so where are you going?”

“ at my place, to have a drink, pet my dog and then to sleep, so enjoy the party Baekhyun”

“ I won’t join the party” exclaimed suddenly Baekhyun.

Chanyeol looked at him.

“ I come with you, Chanyeol”.

He could feel a voice inside his mind asking him what the hell he was doing.

He wanted to have sex. For that there were the parties, like always. But he wanted Chanyeol. He wanted to know him, he wanted him.

He was afraid of the other’s reaction. But with his surprise the other just nodded, in silence.

He knew it. He wasn’t surprised of his request.

He followed him, and jumped into his car, in silence.

“ why are you letting me come with you Chanyeol? Do you usually take your models at your place?” he asked curious, but he also wanted to tease him. The game was about to start and he wanted to understand what Chanyeol wanted and liked.

“ no Baekhyun, today because of you I’m doing things that I usually don’t”

“ and why are you doing these things? For me?”

“ you loves to be at the center of the attention, don’t you? Well Baekhyun, I’m not doing all this for you, at least, not just for you, you know. Anyway, we’re arrived”.

Baekhyun followed the stylist into his house. As soon as he opened the door a big golden retriever run towards them.

Chanyeol kneeled and hugged the dog.

“ I’ve missed you too buddy, this is Baekhyun, he’s a friend, be a good boy with him”

Baekhyun kneeled and the dog went to lick his face, making him laugh.

“ easy boy, or you will ruin Baekhyun’s outfit”

“ if you wanted to drink some nice cocktails I’m sorry but you had to join the party, I just have beers here”

“ beers are perfect, thank you”

He sat on the couch, playing with the dog.

“ he likes you, a lot” exclaimed Chanyeol coming with two beers in his hands.

“ Baekhyun, why did you accept to work for me? I’m not stupid, you don’t like me”

“ well, actually it’s not that I don’t like you, is more complicated”

Said Baekhyun putting his empty bottle down.

“ explain it to me then”

“ I was annoyed Chanyeol, I don’t like waiting, I was ready to tell you that but when you arrived I couldn’t. It would have been easier if you were just an old man or the usual boring stylist I use to work with. But no, there you were, so cute with that outfit and those glasses. I wanted to be mad, but I couldn’t, you know what I wanted to do Chanyeol? Can I be direct?”

“ I love direct people”

“ I just wanted to make you kneel in front of me and telling you to say sorry to me for the delay with your mouth”

He looked at Chanyeol. He was used to a certain kind of people, when situation got..in that way. But Chanyeol? He was a mystery to him. He wanted to see his reaction, but the stylist didn’t blink, he just smiled.

“ and you annoyed me Chanyeol, but I was interested in you, that is why I accepted and that is also why I said that I would have accepted just at that condition, I wanted to see you exposed. But then you appeared and you were completely another person”

“ what changed in your mind? What do you wanted to do then?”

“I was the one this time who wanted to kneel in front of you. When you showed up, with that look, you looked so powerful and hot, but one thing was the same, your smile and I like it. When you smiled at me, when you unbuttoned my shirt, I just thought, what do I have to do for him to fuck me?”

Was he talking to much? Was he ruining everything and every future chance to work with him?

“ ask, you just have to ask Baekhyun” answered Chanyeol, taking him by surprised.


	3. The end

Baekhyun looked at him in the eyes and few seconds later he was sit on his lap, with chanyeol’s hands on his hips.

“ you asked me if I’m used to bring models at my place after events” said Chanyeol while kissing baekhyun’s neck

Baekhyun answered with a moan, his neck was very sensitive.

“ and you? Are you used to go to your boss place after events?”

“ are you my boss?”

“ you work for me this evening, so technically yes”

Baekhyun kissed him.

“ no boss, I don’t usually do this and usually I don’t work for such sexy people”

“ you’re good with words Baekhyun”

“ I’m good with my mouth, mr park”

Baekhyun gave him a last kiss before kneeling in front of him.

“ I want to do this since I saw you this evening” said Baekhyun liking his lips

Without stopping looking at Chanyeol in the eyes he unzipped his pants, then he took his clothes off, leaving chanyeol’s lower body in all his naked glory. Baekhyun could already see his pre-cum and smirked: “ I guess I’m not the only one who wanted this, Chanyeol”

“ oh you’ll see what I want to do you Baekhyun, since I saw you yesterday in my office, with that cocky smile”

Baekhyun laughed and then he took him in his mouth.

Baekhyun was quite an expert when it was about oral sex, one of his many talents, he always thought. But he also often used that talent on people that really didn’t deserve it, they just thought about themselves, they were receiving one of the best blowjobs ever, but Baekhyun wasn’t really enjoying it. So he started to believe that oral sex could have never brought pleasure to both partners. He was wrong. Chanyeol’s moans, his hands on his head, the way he was touching his face, he was feeling so much pleasure too. And pain, because his hard cock needed attention.

He sucked faster and harder ad Chanyeol came.

“ shit Baekhyun”

“ in a good or bad way?”

“ i…you’re amazing”

“ thanks, I know”

Chanyeol laughed.

“ come here”

Still between his legs Baekhyun stood up.

“ take off your clothes”

Few seconds later Baekhyun was completely naked in front of him.

“ I loved seeing you in my clothes ,but like this, Baekhyun, you’re so beautiful ”he said while gently touching him.

Ad Baekhyun was happy, and horny. Because Chanyeol was admiring him, praising him and he lived for that.

He was going to sit on his lap again when the dog arrived.

They both laughed.

“ I think he’s jealous, come let’s go to my room”

“ wow, what a big bed, you must feel alone, here” exclaimed Baekhyun laying down while Chanyeol was taking something from a drawer.

“ that is why I bring here hot guests every night, to not have that bed empty”

Baekhyun looked at him, then looked at the condom and lube in his hands.

“ I’m kidding, Baekhyun, it’s always me and my dog”

“ let’s use this big bed then” he said while Chanyeol was covering his body.

“ I know we don’t have to go anywhere, so no rush but Chanyeol, I really need you, like a lot”

“ so demanding, remember that this evening is not over, so...”

“ so you’re my boss, well then, be a nice boss and fuck me”

“ how can I say no to that face and this body and this ass” exclaimed Chanyeol kissing his whole body.

He opened the lube and spread it on his fingers.

Baekhyun couldn’t wait, he was so needy, he wanted it so bad, and the other knew it.

Chanyeol smirked and while kissing him he put one finger in Baekhyun.

“ can I go on?”

Baekhyun kissed him and Chanyeol took it as a yes.

And he added a second finger.

“ should i….?”

“ do it Chanyeol, I can take it well, so then I can take you better, do it”

A third finger.

“ I’m so glad to have come” moaned Baekhyun when Chanyeol began to move his fingers

“ Did you already come Baekhyun? I just started”

“ no idiot, I meant to have come here instead of going to the party”

“ I’m sure you would have had fun even there, I’m sure you would have found someone to have fun with” exclaimed Chanyeol putting a condom on his dick.

“ but I chose to come here, to have fun with you”

Chanyeol was now in him.

“ to have fun with all of you Chanyeol, go deeper”

Chanyeol thrusted in him.

“ do you regret your choice so?”

“ oh no, hell no Chanyeol, I’m where I have to be, move please, move those hips”

Baekhyun had never had self-esteem problems. He liked himself, he liked his body, his face, and he knew that people thought the same. He also rarely, almost never, thought the same of someone else. Yes he found some girls and boys pleasant to look. But Chanyeol, he had something different. Those big eyes staring at him while he was thrusting in him. Those big ears, now red. His soft skin, his muscled body. Chanyeol was beautiful. And his moans were beautiful too.

He wanted to admire him better.

“ Chanyeol?”

“yes? Are you coming?”

“ yes, but I want to ride you”

Chanyeol didn’t say anything, he didn’t ask anything, he just let him doing what he wanted.

And there he was.

Riding Chanyeol. While the other was kissing him, touching him all over his body.

“ Chanyeol?”

“ please don’t say you want to change another position, because I’m coming and I want to stay in you”

Baekhyun laughed: “ me too” said kissing him.

“ do you have other events on your schedule?” asked Baekhyun laying on the bed, beside Chanyeol and his dog who managed to enter into the room.

“ why?”

“ I want to work with you again, I want to wear your clothes, walking a runway for you, and then leaving the show to come here, with you”

“ Baekhyun, you…you don’t have to work for me to come here, if you want that”

He could see that Chanyeol was blushing.

He could see the Chanyeol of their first meeting.

“ are you saying that I can come here with you, petting your dog, eating here, having sex with you and sleeping here?”

“ do you want that?”

“ yes but first I want a date mr park”

“ I’m free tomorrow evening mr. byun”

“ perfect”.


End file.
